Les loups
by moujakan
Summary: Loki et sa famille ont déménagé à New-York. Celui-ci pensait qu'il allait s'ennuyer mais étonnamment il va découvrir quelque chose qui va lui changer la vie. UA Thor/Loki
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde!

Me voici avec ce nouveaux histoires

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Marvel

Et merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ses corrections et relectures

Bonne lecture: D

Il existe trois catégories de loups. Premièrement, il y a les alpha mâle et femelles. Deuxièmement, il y a les oméga qui est une race très convoitée par les alpha car ils ont une odeur particulière qui peuvent les rendre fous. Les oméga aussi peuvent porter des enfants qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles. Et enfin, il y a les bêtas qui sont très nombreux.

Chaque loup doit avoir une meute sinon il sera vulnérable.

Et quand un loup trouve son âme-sœur, il ne peut plus être avec un autre car quand ils se marqueront, c'est pour la vie.

Il existe trois sortes de loups. D'abord, il y a les loups qui ont des fourrures blondes et qui possèdent des yeux gris. Certains sont exceptionnels car possédant des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Ils sont appelés les Ases.

Ensuite, les loups à fourrures bleu nuit avec des yeux rouges comme le rubis, mais eux peuvent avoir des êtres d'exception. Cette exception se caractérise par un regard vert comme l'émeraude. Cette race est nommée ''Jötunn''.

Pour terminer, il y a les loups à la fourrure et au regard noirs, ils sont les plus nombreux, ce sont les Mages.

Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a les Chasseurs qui sont des humains entraînés pour traquer et tuer toutes bêtes menaçant la tranquillité . C'est par accident que les Chasseurs ont découvert l'existence des loups!

Parmi les humains certains ont connaissance de deux des trois espèces, alors que d'autres l'ignorent!

Les loups et les Chasseurs se mélangent dans la communauté humaine normale et vive avec eux! Certains finissent par fonder un famille!

Ceci était le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé?

Alors laissé votre avis :D!

Sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

À suivre...

Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé?

N'hésite pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé: j'accepte tout critique, aide,réflexions. ..


	2. Chapter 1

_()()_

La rentré

_()()_

Eh bonjour à vous!

Voici la suite de cette histoire.

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui me permettent de continuer !

Et un grand merci a Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ses relectures et ses corrections.

Bonne lecture! !

Après avoir quitté Los Angles moi et ma famille venons d'arriver à New-York dans l 'arrondissement de Brooklyn . Avec le travail qu'a mon père, on ne sait jamais si un déménagement sera définitif ou pas.

Mon père est un excellent médecin, il a gravit les échelons assez rapidement pour s'être vu devenir directeur d'un nouvel hôpital qui n'ouvrira ses portes que dans deux ou trois jours dans le centre ville de Brooklyn.

Mes frangins et moi sommes lycéens. Ma nouvelle école se trouve à l'extrémité Ouest de Brooklyn dans le Staten Island où le pont Verrazano-Narrows sépare les deux arrondissements.

La maison est située au nord-ouest de Brooklyn, elle ressemble à un manoir. D'après mes recherches sur le net, la plupart des élèves de mon nouveau lycée habitent dans le même cartier que moi, certains vivent au Sud-Est tandis que d'autres vivent dans le Nord.

Bring!Bring!

Aujourd'hui,c'est mon réveil qui m'aide pour sortir du lit, c'est pas que je suis quelqu'un de paresseux, mais ce n'est jamais facile de se réveiller après un déménagement.

Mon père espère que je me ferais de nouveaux amis mêmes si je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup dans notre ancien quartier. Je me précipite pour me préparer.

-Loki! Dépêches-toi de sortir de cette foutue douche , on va être en retards pour notre première jour au lycée Avengers! crie Hel' derrière la porte de la salle de bains

-Oui, je sors! Pas la peine de crier! répondis-je en sortant de la douche .

Je m'habille rapidement, me coiffe puis sort de la salle de bain.

-Alors tu viens? dis-je à mon grand frère, malicieux.

-Byleist est déjà parti avec la voiture, alors nous deux on est obligé de prendre le bus. m'avoue-t-il

-Pourquoi? Son lycée n'est pas si loin que le notre, non? demande-je à mon frère avec étonnement

Mon grand frère Byl' n'est pas au même lycée que moi car il a doublé en Terminal alors le lycée ''Les Avengers'' l'a transféré dans le lycée voisin qui se nomme ''Lycée Titan''.

Quand on arrive, l'établissement est super grand avec des élèves hyper-classes. C'est dans les couloirs que Hel' et moi ont se sépare car il est dans la classe de terminal, c'est-à-dire au dernier niveau de la tour, le lycée ressemble vraiment à une tour.

Mon niveau est en-dessous car je suis en prémices "S", en-dessous il y a les premiers" L" et en bas les secondaires.

Arrivé à ma salle, quelques élèves sont encore assis donc je me précipite de trouver une place. Après quelques minutes le professeur arrive et tous les élevées se pressent d'entrer.

-Un peu de silence! fit le professeur qui va poursuivre ce qu' il avait dit avant d'être interrompu par un élève.

Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprend que l'élève en question est blond aux yeux bleus qui vous font chavirer. De plus, il est musclé. Il fait peut-être du sport?

-Thor, toujours en retard a ce que je vois? dit-il au concerné qui se contente de s'asseoir à sa place au fond.

Le prof' est grand, noir, barbu, vêtu simplement, mais ce qui frappe au premier coup d'œil sont ses yeux! On dirait de l'or en fusion!

-Alors, les enfants, je vous félicite tous d'être parvenus dans cette classe! Pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je serais votre professeur principal pour cette année, je me nomme Mr Heimdall Bifrost . À ce que je vois il y a parmi vous des nouvelles têtes que je ne connais pas, alors veuillez remplir cette fiche de présentations. reprend-il la parole pour ensuite nous distribuer des fiches à remplir.

Je m'exécute aussitôt.

"" Je mappelle Loki Laufeyson , j'ai deux frères aînés. J'ai seize ans. Mon père s'appelle ...

-Eh! Est-ce que tu as un autre sytlo? Le mien vient de me lâcher. demande ma voisine qui est blonde.

-Oui, tiens. acquiesce-je en lui tendant le stylo demandé.

-En passant, je m'appelle Natacha. sourit ma voisine.

-Enchanté, je suis Loki. répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire .

-Tu es nouveau? Je veux dire tu viens d'arriver en ville?

-Oui, c'est ça! Et toi? interrogeais-je aussi à ma voisine un peu intrigué.

Je pose quelques questions afin de faire connaissance.

J'ai l'impression que tous les élèves connaissent ce Thor qui est entrait de discuter avec quelques garçons, on dirait ses amis. À part moi.

-Je suis d'ici. me répond Nathasha simplement

La sonnerie retentit pour signaler la fin du cours et nous rappeler que nous devons nous rendre aux gradins pour écouter le discours du proviseur Fury.

A mon grande étonnement, Natacha me propose:

-Viens avec nous! En plus, Pepper est peut-être déjà là bas!C'est une amie, elle et Tony sont en retards!

-Ils sont ensemble? demande-je curieux.

-Oui, depuis l'année dernière. Je suis avec Bruce qui est là. me dit elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Vous êtes tous amis, alors? demande-je un peu intrigué.

-On se connaît tous. dit-elle en me tirant littéralement. Viens, je vais te les présenter!

Quand on arrive dans les gradins les amis de Natacha sont tous là, de même que Pepper et Tony d'après ce que je vois.

-Eh les gars! les appelle-t-elle.

Le groupe d'amis appellé tourne la tête vers Natasha et moi.

-Je vous présentes Loki, il est dans notre classe! reprend Natacha à ceux qui me regarde tous à présent, plus précisément Thor.

Arrivés près de la bande, Natasha désigne de la main chaque personne tout en me disant son nom:

-Lui, c'est Bruce, mon copain, comme je t'en ai parlé toute à l'heure, et eux ce sont Tony et Pepper. Là, il y a Clint, sa copine est dans l'autre lycée comme ton frère! Le premier blond c'est Steve, son copain est aussi au ''Lycée Titan'', et enfin le retardataire c'est Thor le célibataire! dit-elle avec clin d'œil vers moi .

-Enchanté de tous vous connaître. dis-je un peu intimidé avec tous ces yeux braqués sur moi.

-Nous aussi. dit Pepper toute ravie de me voir à grandir leur cercle d'amis .

Son copain prend la parole à son tour:

-Bienvenue dans le club! ri-t-il en me faisant un câlin alors que les autres se contentent de sourire

Et c'est là que j'entends pour la première fois la voix de Thor.

-Tu es un Jötunn. dit-il avec affirmation.

Tous les autres écarquillent les yeux, moi y compris."

À suivre. ...

Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé? J'attend vos avis avec impatience,n'hésite pas :D

PS:la suite sera poster la semaine prochaine.

Bisou à bientôt


	3. Chapter 2

Voici la suite comme prévu!

Rien ne m'appartient (les personnages)

Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ses corrections et ses relectures sur cette histoire.

Merci à vous aussi qui laissez des reviews sur cette histoire, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera des réponses.

Merci aussi aux gens qui ont mis un favs et aussi des follow. J'apprécie beaucoup.

Bonne lecture!

_( )_

Meute

_( )_

Dans la voiture de Steve qui me dépose chez moi, sa maison est à quelques mètre de la mienne.

Il finit par briser le silence qui s'est installé depuis notre conversation dans les gradins du lycée sur la nature de Loki qui est un loup de race Jötunn . J'avais mis les choses au clair, si on peut le dire comme ça.

-"Thor, mais pourquoi tu lui as dis ça? Je veux dire de façon directe, comme ça!" me demande mon ami, étonné de mon comportement vis-à-vis du nouveau.

-"Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai senti son odeur toute la journée." réplique-je pour me justifier. ''Je voulais être sûr."

-"Oh! J'ai oublié que tu as un hyper flair" lève les yeux au ciel mon ami.

Après, le silence revient. Seul le son de la radio résonne dans la voiture. Et moi, je n'ai cessé de penser à la conversation de ce matin...

Flash-back:

-"Tu es un Jötunn" avais-je dis.

-''Q...Quoi?" avait répondu Loki, la peur luisant dans ses yeux alors que son visage est devenu plus pâle.

Au prix d'un effort sur lui-même, il tente de reprendre contenance lorsqu'il reprend la parole:

-"Je ne comprends pas ta question."

-"Ce n'est pas une question.'' avais-je répondu plus férocement que voulu. ''Et pas la peine de mentir."

-"Tu l'as deviné par son odeur, pas vrai?" me demande, convaincu, Clint.

Ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Loki

"-Tu es un Ase, alors?" m'avait-il demandé en retour avec de la surprise dans la voix.

-"Pas moi seulement" avais-je soupiré en balayant les autres du regards.

Et là, je le vois écarquiller des yeux.

-"Je vais t'expliquer...Moi et Clint, on est des Mages Alphas mais nos copines et Bruce sont de simples humains. Steve et Natacha sont des Ases Bêtas alors que Thor est un Alpha." avait expliqué Tony. ''Comprends-tu?''

-"D'accord! Je comprends mieux maintenant, mais pourquoi c'est Thor seulement qui m'a senti?" avait demandé, intrigué, le Jötunn.

-"Comme Natacha te l'a sûrement précisé, Thor est célibataire. Il a l'odorat plus développé que le notre, mais aussi plus sensible. En plus, Tony et moi sommes déjà avec quelqu'un alors on ne sent plus l'odeur d'un Oméga comme toi." avait répondu Clint, ravi de son explication.

Je me souviens avoir jeter un regard à Clint qui voulait clairement dire 'Arrête de parler de mon statut personnel comme ça!'

-"Alors tous les loups qui sont Alphas ici savent que j'en suis un, mais de rang Omega?'' avait demandé Loki, inquiet.

-Oui! Ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvés son ou sa moitié ou ceux qui sont seuls. Mais ne t'en fait pas il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Alpha dans cette école, c'est pour ça que Natacha t'a pris tout de suite sous son aile." avait expliqué Clint.

-"Alors vous avez tous su que je suis un loup?"

-"Euh oui, mais seul Thor a trouvé lecourage de te le demander."

-"Es-ce que tous les humains ici savent que nous sommes des loups?'' avait demandé, stressé, Loki.

-"Non, seulement nos proches et les personnes de confiance." avais-je répondu.

J'avais développé ma réponse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de raisons qu'il s'inquiète pour ensuite lui poser d'autres questions afin de mieux le connaître:

-"Tu es le seul Oméga entre tes frère?"

-"Oui! Byleist, le plus vieux de mes frères, est un Alpha et Hel' est un Bêta" avait-il répondu.

Le regard brillant de certitude, Loki m'avait regardé pour ensuite prononcé ces mots qui m'ont beaucoup surpris sur le coup:

-"Toi, t'es pas comme tous les autres Ases, à ce que je vois."

-"Comment ça"?" avais-je froncé des sourcils, intrigué.

-"Tu as les yeux bleus" avait répliqué Loki en haussant les épaules.

-"On se ressemble alors car toi aussi tu as des yeux différents de ta race avec des yeux verts très attirants.'' avais-je répliqué avec un sourire en coin en le voyant rougir.

Oui, Loki a des yeux attirants, mais pas seulement ses yeux, mais son être tout entier. Dès que je suis arrivé dans notre salle de cours, ce n'est pas seulement son odeur qui m'a attiré, mais lui. Le voir rougir comme ça est adorable, mais je me retiens de le dire car ça va le mettre mal à l'aise.

"Euh..me...merci" m'avait-il répondu en bégayant légèrement.

-"Mais dis-moi? Pourquoi t'es ici et pas avec ton grand frère?"

Loki m'avait regardé, perplexe.

-"De quoi parles-tu?"

-T'es un oméga. lui avais-je expliqué. Avec ton odeur que tu ne sais pas encore cachée, ça risques d'attirer pas mal d'Alpha. Ton frère Hel' ne peut pas la cachée car il n'est pas un Alpha. Je crois que dans le passé ça devait être ton frère Byleist qui t'aidais à la dissimuler. Alors pourquoi te laisser seul ici? Alors que tu aurais pu être dans son lycée?

Et là, je le vois en train de prendre en compte mes dires et le danger d'être un Oméga sans une meute. Il avait dut penser que notre lycée serait bourré que d'humains, mais c'est tout le contraire. Il y a plus de loups que d'humains.

Mes amis se sont contentés de nous écouter discuter sans intervenir. En plus, on avait plus écouté le discourt du Proviseur .

-"Je ne sais pas..." avait murmuré, inquiet, Loki.

-"T'as plus à t'inquiéter, tu fais partie de la meute maintenant!'' avais-je dis pour le rassurer. ''Ton odeur va être mélangée avec les nôtres. Les autres loups ne remarqueront même pas que nous avons un Oméga."

-"Bien dit, Thor!" avait sourit Bruce avec satisfaction.

-"Alors, vous m'acceptez?" nous avait demandé, étonné, Loki.

-"Bien sûr!" avons-nous tous répondu.

Après le discours du Proviseur, ce premier jour s'est rapidement terminé. On s'est dispersé pour rentrer chacun chez soi après s'être salués.

Fin du flash-back de Thor

oOo

A mon plus grand étonnement, Hel s'entend bien avec Tony qui m'avait proposé de nous ramener car on habite le même quartier. De même que Thor et Steve.

Clint est parti cherche sa copine et Natacha et Bruce sont aussi rentrés.

C'est maintenant que j'ai compris la raison pour laquelle mon père nous a séparé Byl' et moi car il savait que c'était le moment pour moi d'avoir des amis afin que je ne me cache plus derrière mon frère aîné. C'est pour ça aussi, peut-être, qu' il a accepté de déménager aussi loin pour qu'on rencontre d'autres loups afin qu'on ne soit plus isoler comme avant.

-"A ce que j'ai entendu Jarvis et toi êtes coussins?" demande Hel à Tony.

La question de mon frère me sort de mes réflexions.

-"Oui! Vous êtes dans la même classe?" répond, étonné, Tony.

-"Oui, on a sympathisé." fait-il, les yeux brillants.

-"On est désolés de ce qui s'est passée tout à l'heure." me dit Pepper après que le silence se soit installé dans l'auto.

-"Non,c'est rien! Je suis ravi que Thor ait évoqué le sujet." répondis-je.

Je me demande si, excepté Thor, les autres ont remarqué que j'avais eu peur tout à l'heure. Il faut dire que j'avais eu peur qu'ils ne soient des Chasseurs ou quelques du genre.

-"Maintenant, on a pu mettre les choses au clair. En plus, on se plus moins seul!" rajoute Hel en me regardant.

Ce qui m'aide à me détendre.

-"Ça, c'est bien dis!" rit Tony

Après quelques minutes, on arrive devant notre maison.

Avant de sortir du véhicule, je m'adresse à Tony et Pepper:

-"Merci de nous avoir ramené"

-"C'était sur notre chemin, en plus les amis, ça sert à ça!" répond Pepper avec gentillesse.

-"Oui!'' acquiesce-je ''On se voit demain?"

-"À demain, les gars!'' nous salue Tony en nous faisant signe.

Dès que j'entre dans ma chambre, je tombe sur mon lit. Les mots de Thor me reviennent sans cesse en tête. 'Des yeux verts très attirants.' En remémorant seulement la façon comment il me l'a dis me donne des frissons.

'Est-ce que c'est moi que Thor trouve attirant ou mes yeux? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser comme ça?!'

Secouant de la tête, je tente de chasser la gène que mes pensées provoquent, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est beau. Et encore! Le mot est faible! songe-je.

Je me lève du lit pour prendre une douche froide pour évacuer tout ça de ma tête.

À suivre...

Ce chapitre est un peu court, désolée.

Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en aviez pensé. Ça m'aide beaucoup de connaître et m'encourage pour la suite.

PS: A mercredi prochain pour la suite. Restez fidèles au rendez-vous:D

À bientôt!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde!

Comment ça va?

Voilà la suite! !

Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ses corrections et ses relectures sur cette histoire .

Merci à vous aussi d'être toujours là, vraiment ça me fait plaisir.

Merci aussi pour vos review et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésite pas à donner vos impressions. D'accord?

Bonne lecture!

_( )_

Confidence

_( )_

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Loki a fait sa rentrée au lycée ''Avengers''.

Les cours sont devenus plus sérieux, les devoirs s'enchaînent.

"Les gars, quelles activités avez-vous aviez choisies pour compléter le programme scolaire cette année?" interroge Clint à ses amis.

"Moi je vais rejoindre le club des sciences . Vous trois, vous n'avez plus besoin de choisir entant que joueurs de football !'' fait remarquer Tony à Thor, Clint et Steve.

"Hum..c'est vrai, mais toi Loki? Qu'as-tu choisi?'' demande Steve en se tournent vers le concerné

"Je vais rejoindre le club de Tony ou peut-être celui de Bruce en physique. Enfaite, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi" répond ce dernier en haussant des épaules.

"Moi, je vais rejoindre les arts" fait Pepper.

Tournant la tête vers Natacha, elle lui pose la question, cette dernière répondant qu'elle va choisir la musique.

Toute le monde parle, mais d'un coup Thor se lève pour sortir de l'établissement après avoir reçu un message:

~Rejoins-moi sur le parking, tout de suite!

S.~

"Steve, Clint, ne m'attendez pas. On se retrouve dans les gradins pour l'entraînement" crie le blond à travers les couloirs tout en courant.

"Ok!'' crie à son tour Steve puis tournant la tête vers son ami. ''Alors Clint, on y a va?"

"On se trouve demain, alors! saluent les deux joueur à leurs amis.

Après le départ des trois garçons, Pepper dit à Tony qu' elle va s'inscrire au club d'arts plastique. Quand à Natacha, elle est allée rejoindre Bruce chez lui pour passer un moment tranquille avec lui.

Désormais, il ne reste plus que Tony et Loki à la cafétéria.

"Et toi, tu vas où?" demande, curieux, Tony à son ami.

"Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre" répond Loki en haussant des épaules.

"Je vais avec toi en attendant que Pepper finisse."

En marchant vers la bibliothèque Loki s'arrête devant une grande fenêtre qui donne vue sur le parking de l'école. Il y voit Thor entrain de discuter avec une fille brune de cheveux, jolie, mais on dirait qu'elle vient pas de leur lycée.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi blondinet s'est précipité tout à l'heure" fait remarquer Tony, soulagé.

"Comment ça?" lui demande le cadet, inquiet.

"J'avais pensé qu'il avait un problème avec Frandral, Hogun et Volstagg."

"C'est qui?" demande, interloqué, Loki.

Pour lui, il voit seulement Thor parler avec une fille, mais pas les trois trois personnes dont Tony vient de parler.

"Les amis d'enfance de Thor qui se trouvent toujours dans des problèmes avec d'autres meutes."

Un soupir soulagé s'échappe des lèvres de Tony qui reprend tout en invitant Loki à reprendre leur marche.

"Alors cette brune est la copine de Thor?" questionne Loki, la voix tremblante en voyant Thor et la fille si proches.

"En faite, c'était la fiancée de son frère ." avoue Tony en tournant la tête vers Loki, un sourire aux lèvres en voyons celui-ci soulagé par son réponses.

"Comment ça "était" ?" murmure Loki à voix après être entré dans la bibliothèque.

"Tu sais que Thor avait un grand frère? Il est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a trois ans de cela. Et cette brune est Sif, sa fiancée. Elle et Thor sont devenus proches après la mort de Balder. Maintenant elle sort avec Frandal." termine Tony

"J'avais entendu parler de cet accident, mais les explications étaient un peu vagues." fait remarquer Loki.

"Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Loki. La seule personnes qui a le droit de le dire, c'est Thor." soupire, désolé, Tony. ''Et seulement Thor.''

Quelques minutes passent pendant lesquelles Loki a trouvé son livre et s'est installé à une table avec Tony. Les deux amis sont rejoints par Pepper qui leur annonce qu'elle a fini.

Saluant leur ami, Tony et Pepper quittent la bibilothèque .

Loki reste car son frère lui avait envoyé un texto lui disant de l'attendre pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble, mais après quelques minutes à attendre, Hel lui envoie un deuxième texto:

~Eh, petit frère! Désolé de te laissé tomber, mais Jarvis et moi on va faire un tour! Ne m'attend pas. Hel'.~

Avec une pensé de faire payer son frère que Loki quitte l'établissement en grognant.

oOo

Thor est arrivé encore une fois en retard pour l'entraînement de cette semaine. Après une heure d'entraînement, le coach les libère.

"Moi et Clint, on va aller chercher Bucky et Wanda. On peu te déposer si tu veux?" propose Steve à son ami

"Non merci, ma voiture est réparée, alors ne vous inquiétez pas." décline Thor.

"Ah, d'accord!'' sourit Steve. ''On se retrouver demain!"

Après une poignée de mains, les trois amis se dirigent vers leurs voitures.

Après être monté dans sa Berline &Jeep noire Thor quitte le parking en écoutant la radio. Tout en balayant l'établissement du regard, il y voit Loki entrain de marcher, seul.

"Loki? T'es encore là?"

la question de Thor fait sortir Loki de ses pensées qui en sursaute, n'ayant pas entendu la voiture.

"Ah! Tu m'avait fait peur!" s'exclame ce dernier en se tournant vers le blond.

"Désolé... viens je te ramène " l'invite Thor à montée.

Acceptant avec joie, Loki monte dans la voiture. Durant le trajet du retour, Loki en profite pour poser quelques questions à son ami:

"C'est maintenant que ton entraînement se termine?" demande-t-il, intrigué, par la durée de l'entraînement.

"Eh oui!"rit le blond aux éclats par l'expression faciale de Loki.

"Mais dis-moi? Me ramener va te faire des allers-retours, je ne voudrais pas te déranger." demande, inquiet, Loki.

"T'inquiète pas, c'est pas encore l'heure pour moi de rentrer, alors j'en profite pour rendre service." répond Thor avec clin d'œil .

"Je peux te poser une question indiscrète?"

"Dis toujours"

"Je t'ai vu avec Sif dans le parking." commence Loki, un peu inquiet.

Sans quitter Thor des yeux, il poursuit:

"Et je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton frère."

Après un long silence de la part de Thor, ce dernier finit par répondre:

"C'est pas une question, ça" plaisante-t-il d'une voix neutre afin de ne pas trahir les émotions qui le submerge.

Cependant un sourire reconnaît vient fleurir les lèvres de Thor:

"Merci!...D'où tu sais son prénom?

"Tony et moi nous vous avez vus parler à travers une des fenêtres du couloir."

"Hum! Il t'a raconté? À propos de Balder, je veux dire."

"Non..pas tout, en tout cas"

Thor est soulagé par cette remarque car il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui raconte l'histoire sur son frère.

"Sif étudiait à l'université. Elle et Balder se sont fiancés avant l'accident. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé un message ce matin car elle est venue pour me prévenir que des nouveaux loups sont arrivés ."

"Oh, d'accord. Les loups dont elle a parlé, est-ce ma famille?''

"Oui, vous êtes les premiers Jötunns que je croise depuis des années."

"Tu sais, d'après ce que mon père nous raconté. Notre race n'aime pas vivre en côtoyant d'autre race, mais après une guerre entre nous chacun s'est dispersée.'' explique Loki.

''C'est pour ça alors que c'est difficile de vous trouvez." en conclu le blond.

Loki acquiesce en guise de réponse. C'est pour ça aussi qu'ils ont déménagé pour ne pas croiser d'autres personnes comme eux car son père est détesté par les siens pour une raison qu'il ignore. Lui n'était qu' un jeune Jötunn qui ne savait pas encore camoufler ses odeurs ou reconnaître l'odeur d'un loup ou même d'un humain.

Avec son travail, son père n'a pas eu le temps de lui apprendre, Byl' était occupé a aider son père en ce qui concerne la maison, Hel était aussi occupé. De plus, seul un oméga comme lui peut être son mentor.

D'un commun accord, les deux amis changent de sujet de conversation qui se dirige vers les cours et l'entraînement de Thor ou alors de choses banales. Thor arrête sa voiture devant la maison des Laufeyson

"Merci Thor de m'avoir ramener. Et pour tout." remercie, sincèrement, le brun en descendant de l'auto.

Garée devant le garage, l'adolescent au regard émeraude reconnaît la Mercedes AMG A35 verte de Byl', signe que son frère aîné est rentré.

"De rien.'' sourit Thor. ''De plus, je te l'ai proposé , ça me fait plaisir."

à suivre...

Alors comment l'avez-vous vous trouvé?

Dit le moi dans un review...


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici la suite.

Alors encore merci à vous d'être toujours là pour lire cette histoire, je vous remercié sincèrement. Merci pour les review, j'apprécie beaucoup

Mimi : merci pour ta review, la suite est là j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Gabielah : merci à toi aussi;voilà la suite.

Un grand merci aussi à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ses corrections et ses relectures pour cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

_( )_

Ensemble

_( )_

Quelques mois s'écoulent, Loki s'est adapté à son nouveau lycée. Il a des amis. Thor et Loki sont devenus plus proches parmi tout les autres.

Ils passent de temps en temps voir des films ensemble, Thor lui fait visiter des endroits merveilleux culturels tels que le Metropolitan Museum of Art, le Brooklyn Museum, le Museum of Modern Art, le Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts.

Thor lui explique le travail de son père qui est le Maire de la ville de New-York alors que sa mère est fleuriste. Loki raconte aussi un peu sa vie, Thor connaît le travail de son père, mais pas celui de sa mère. Loki lui explique que sa mère est morte à sa naissance.

Thor présente ses condoléances à son ami qui l'en remercie, touché par sa sincérité car ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il explique l'origine du décès de sa mère.

Son grand frère Byl' a maintenant une petite amie qui s'appelle Darcy alors que Hel' et Jarvis se tournent autours.

oOo

-"Loki! crie la voix de Thor dans les couloirs en courant pour le rattraper.

L'adolescent au regard émeraude jette un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule pour voir Thor courir dans sa direction. Aussi bien amusé que curieux, il continue de marcher, voulant faire croire à son ami qu'il ne l'a pas entendu.

"-Attends, je voudrais te parler!" continue de l'appeler Thor.

Son amusement s'évanouit pour laisser place à la curiosité.

"-Thor! Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entraînement en ce moment?'' se retourne-t-il, étonné de voir le blond dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. ''Pour le match de ce soir?"

-"Oui, c'est a propos de ça que je veux te parler."

-"Mais je ne joue pas or ça m'étonnerait que je puisse t'aider."

-"Non c'est pas ça!'' secoue de la tête l'adolescent blond. ''Pepper m'a dis que tu ne viendrais pas voir le match de ce soir?"

-"C'est pas le match que je ne veux pas voir, mais la petite fête d'après.'' répond l'autre étudiant. ''Ça ne me branche pas trop.''

-"Et si je te proposais de venir voir le match pour ensuite toi et moi on ne vas pas à la fête? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

-"Toi? Ne pas aller à une fête? Laisse-moi rire! Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, tu n'as jamais raté aucune fête!"

-"Pour être honnête, je voudrais t'emmener quelque part." s'explique le blond, le rouge monté aux joues.

-"Où ça?" demande le brun, intrigué.

Thor est ravi, son visage s'illumine.

-"Alors, on se voit ce soir!" sourit Thor en marchant vers les vestiaires.

-"Attend! Je n'ai pas dis 'oui'!" crie l'autre pour ensuite murmurer. ''Idiot...''

oOo

-"Enfin, te voilà!" s'exclame l'entraîneur à l'égard de Thor qui court vers ses équipiers pour se préparer au match de ce soir.

-"Désolé, coach, j'étais un peu occupé!" répond seulement Thor.

-"Où étais-tu?" demande Clint, inquiet.

-"Tu ne vois pas son sourire, Clint?'' sourit, ayant compris, Steve. ''Je parie qu'il a été parler avec Loki"

-"Pourquoi tu dis ça, mon ami?"demande le concerné.

-"Thor! Ça se voit depuis quelques mois que toi et Loki vous vous dévorez des yeux!" lève les yeux au ciel Steve.

-"Je lui ai demandé de venir voir notre match de ce soir" explique Thor.

-"A-t-il accepté?" demande Clint.

Thor se contente de sourire en guise de réponse. L'entraînement se termine lorsque le coach juge ses joueurs fin prêts.

Ooo

Le lycée de Thor, Clint et Steve a gagné contre l'équipe adversaire, tous les joueurs sont partis aux vestiaires pour se laver et se préparer à la fête prévue à leur victoire.

Loki est entrain d'attendre Thor dans le parking lorsqu'il le voit arriver. Un immense sourire se dessine sur le visage de blond en constatant que le brun est là, n'étant pas parti.

-"Est-ce que je t'ai fais attendre?" demande le blond en invitant son ami à monter dans sa voiture.

Loki secoue de la tête, rassurant l'adolescent blond. Une fois les deux adolescents montés dans le véhicule, Loki reprend la parole avec un petit sourire:

''-C'était un beau match, félicitations.''

-"Merci! Je suis content que tu sois là Loki"

Après une heure de route, le sportif arrête la voiture. Thor les a amené à Prospect Park.

-"Thor! Mais c'est magnifique" s'exclame, enchanté, Loki, les yeux pétillants.

Très vite, Loki descend de la voiture, courant pour entrer dans le parc dans le but de mieux admirer la vue.

-"C'est ça que je voulais te montrer." sourit Thor.

-"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre d'endroit."

-"Alors tu vas être surpris car ça fait partis de mes endroits préférés. Mon grand frère et moi venions souvent ici.'' répond Thor, le visage sombre.

-"Je suis désolé." s'excuse le brun, sincère.

-"Non, c'est pas grave! En plus c'est moi qui t'ai emmené ici, en plus ça fait déjà trois ans qu' il est mort."

-"Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux? Quand tu sera prêts."

-"Merci Loki" souffle le blond, ravi.

Calmé de ses émotions, le blond invite Loki à s'asseoir sur le banc. Après s'être installé côté à côté, l'adolescent brun brise le silence, curieux:

-"Dis-moi maintenant, Thor, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?"

-"Tu sais qu'entre Alpha et Oméga il y a une sorte de connexions et d'attirance" commence le blond.

-"Oui, je sais tout ça, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir."

-"Tu me plaît Loki. Depuis que tu es arrivé, je ne cesse de penser à toi." explique Thor.

-"Alors pourquoi me dis-tu tous ça maintenant? "questionne le brun.

-"Je ne voulais pas briser notre amitié Loki."

-"Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?"

-"Je voulais tenter ma chance pour ne pas vivre dans le regret, de n'as pas avoir essayer."

-"Je suis content que tu es pris le r*** de m'avouer tous ça, Thor" sourit Loki.

L'espoir brille dans les yeux bleus de Thor, espérant que Loki accepte d'être avec lui.

-"Qu' est-ce que tu attends de moi, enfaite?" questionne le brun.

-"Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble Loki. Si tu veux bien sûr!Mais je comprendrais si tu ne voudrais pas, on restera toujours amis mêmes si ça sera difficile après tout ça" termine le blond.

-"Je veux bien qu'on essaye.'' répond le Jötunn. ''Et voir après où ça nous mène."

Après avoir terminée leur déclaration l'un à l'autre, Thor et Loki se dévisagent. L'Ase rapproche son visage de celui du Jötunn afin d'unir leurs lèvres pour la première fois.

C'est un baiser doux ,timide. Les deux amoureux s'éloignent de quelques mètres en se regardant dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'embrassent encore une fois, mais cette fois Thor glisse sa langue sur les lèvres de Loki pour lui demander accès à sa bouche.

L'adolescent brun ne met pas longtemps à répondre, ouvrant la bouche, permettant à la langue du blond de s'engouffrer et de danser avec sa jumelle dans un baiser langoureux, les bras de Thor autour de la taille de Loki, alors que les mains de ce dernier sont posées sur la nuque de l'adolescent blond.

Les minutes s'écoulent, la nuit s'approfondit, mais ni Thor ni Loki ne veut que ce moment se termine.

Finalement, c'est à bout de souffle que les amoureux se séparent, récupérant de l'air.

Une fois leur souffle revenu à un rythme normal, les adolescents discutent de tout et de rien. Après avoir consulté leurs gsm, ils décident d'un commun accord de rentrer.

Thor dépose Loki chez lui. Après quelques baiser, Thor prend la parole:

-"Bonne nuit, mon Loki. On se voit demain." souhaite le blond à son amant, soulagé qu'ils soient en couple à présent.

-"Merci Thor. C'était une merveilleuse soirée! Bonne nuit aussi et envoie-moi un texto dès que tu arriveras chez toi." rajoute Loki vis-à-vis de son amant qui lui fait signe de la main.

C'est le cœur léger que Thor reprend la route. Direction sa maison.

oOo

Thor arrive chez lui un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il monte l'escalier en direction de sa chambre, mais la lumière du bureau de son père l'intrigue de le voir encore éveillé malgré l'heure tardive. Alors, il ouvre doucement la porte pour voir son père penché sur plusieurs dossiers.

''-Papa? Tu travailles encore?'' demande le fils.

''-Ah!'' s'exclame son père, étonné. ''Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer!''

''-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, alors. Je peux m'asseoir?'' demande le concerné.

''-Oui, bien sûr.'' accepte Odin en quittant ses dossiers des yeux. ''Alors dis-moi, tu rentres bien tard aujourd'hui?''

''-Non, pas plus que d'habitude.'' se défend le blond

''-Si, alors dis-moi qui est l'heureux élu?'' sourit Odin.

''-Comment le sais-tu?'' lui demande le blond, intrigué.

''-T'es mon fils, je te connais. Et avec les phéromones que tu dégages, ça se sent que tu es amoureux.'' répond seulement l'aîné en haussant des épaules.

''-Oui ! Je suis heureux. Et t'as raison, je sors avec quelqu'un maintenant.''

''-Alors c'est qui? Je le connais?''

''-Je t'en ai déjà parler. Il s'agit de Loki.''

''-Le Jötun que tu nous as parlé à ta mère et moi?''

''-Oui, c'est bien lui. Son père est le nouveau directeur de l'hôpital au centre ville.''

''-Son père s'appellerait-il Laufey?'' interroge le père, les sourcils foncés.

''-Oui, c'est bien lui. Comment le connaissez-vous?'' demande, intrigué, Thor.

''-Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'ai inauguré l'hôpital où il a prit ses fonctions.'' avoue le Maire en se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

L'adolescent n'a pas manqué le changement sur le visage paternel. D'ouvert, il est désormais fermé, désapprobateur. Presque froid.

''-Alors ça ne vous plaît pas que je sorte avec son plus jeune fils?'' demande Thor, inquiet de la réponse de son paternel.

''-Même si je ne suis pas d'accord, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête.'' répond le père de famille d'une voix coupante.

Thor se sent blessé par les propos de son père qui ne montre aucun intérêt à sa relation amoureuse avec le benjamin de Laufey.

Alors Thor part sans demander son reste après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. bien que blessé, il est déçu de la réaction paternelle.

Après tout, son père ne voulait-il pas qu'il soit heureux lorsqu'il rencontrerait sa moitié? Alors que maintenant, Odin affiche un masque de froideur qui ne lui plaît guère.

À suivre. ..

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Kiss :D


End file.
